The Doctor and I
by Angel McCartney
Summary: Glinda looks around for the new professor everybody has been talking about. Let's just say that she's starting to pay attention in class. The first chapter was just a test thing so that explains why it's so short.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda, pronounced Galinda, was walking around the halls of Shiz. She heard there was a new professor so she decided to introduce herself to him. 'Oh, will he be an animal? Will he be smart? Will he be..' She kept thinking of all these questions that she eventually bumped into someone. Looking up, Glinda saw a rather handsome man with a slightly strange hairstyle and a bow tie. Blushing lightly, she straightened herself up and looked up at him again, a wide smile on her face.

"Ah, hello there. And who are you supposed to be?" The man asked.

"I'm Glinda! You're the new teacher guy, right?"

"Well, yes I am! So, Glinda, eh? Elphaba told me about you."

Glinda slightly cringed at the mention of Elphaba.

"Call me Doctor." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Doctor? No last names or anything?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Doctor!" She said, walking away, doing her 'toss, toss' thing minus the giggling.

'Oh, he's so dreamy..' She muttered to herself as she walked away. She really did hope that he would be one of her professors.

The Doctor, on the other hand, found her quite sweet. He was actually going to be one of her professors. 'I wonder if she has potential..' He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda didn't know which class the Doctor was going to teach until she walked into History class. There she saw him talking with Elphaba. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the Doctor and tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around and stop his conversation with Elphaba.

"Oh, Glinda! Just in time. Class is about to start. Take a seat in whatever seat you're in. I don't know. I'm just a new teacher here.." He said rather too fast for anyone not paying attention to understand. Glinda the simply flashed a smile before walking over and sitting on her seat, putting her books and notebooks and whatnot on her desk.

Elphaba sat next to her, doing a sort of glare and whispering to Glinda something among the lines of 'isn't it rude to interrupt a conversation?' which made Glinda look at her with a grin. Their attention was back to the Doctor when he did the 'hitting the desk with a ruler' thing. "I apologise for that. I'm not exactly the best teacher so I don't really know how else to catch your attention." He said to the class, looking a bit awkward with this.

"Well, anyways, what we're learning today is leaning more to the Geography side than the History side, alright? But this place will still be History! Don't think this place will change anytime soon." The Doctor said as he took a piece of chalk and started drawing what Glinda saw as an odd shape and what Elphaba saw as the Munchkin Country. "Now, anyways, this is the Munchkin Country. It's also called the land of the Munchkins but it's not very common. Now, it's pretty obvious that the inhabitants of this area are Munchkins. It even says so in the name." A few students chuckled. He then continued blabbering on about the Munchkin Country and the people there.

Elphaba was writing down notes and when she looked to Glinda, she was surprisingly writing notes too.

"Psst... Glinda.." Elphaba whispered to her. Glinda looked over to her with a slightly annoyed face.

"What do you want with me, Elphie?"

"I was just gonna ask why you're actually paying attention."

"Well, it's not important to you."

"Glinda!" Elphaba shout-whispered. "Tell me why now. I'm just very curious and I'll stop bothering you and.."

"Alright, fine. I fancy the Doctor and I want him to see that I got potential. So he'll like.. ask me out."

"Wait.. but why? I mean.. he's a teacher and you're a student. You two can't da-"

The two then got interrupted when they noticed that the Doctor was standing right in front of them.

"And what are you two chatting on about?" He asked, looking down at the two. Elphaba blushed a dark shade of green while Glinda was nervously giggling, playing with the pencil in her hand.

"Stuff." Both of them said in unison. The Doctor raised an eyebrow before going back to teaching the lesson. The two then exchanged glares before going back to writing down notes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the end of their classes and Glinda and Elphaba are in their shared room.

"You got us into a bit of trouble with the Doctor, Elphie.." She said through gritted teeth, flipping through her textbook. No homework was assigned to them nor were any sort of tests mentioned, so she decided to have a flip through her book.

"Well.. I was curious, alright? I mean.. you don't exactly like paying attention in class but now, you just wanna ace this class to get a lot of respect from him! I mean, look. You're reading a textbook on a Friday night! What about Fiyero?"

Glinda turned her head from the book to look to Elphaba. "Oh, bla bla bla, Elphaba.. Fiyero was my crush. Just shut your mouth.." She then turned her attention back to the book. Elphaba simply rolled her eyes and walked out of their room, going to the library to check a few books.

'Oh, I wonder what the Doctor is doing right now..' Glinda thought.

And here, we see the Doctor talking with Amy on the phone and writing down things and whatnot in his room in the TARDIS.

'So, Doctor, how's the first day of.. actually having a job in the Land of Oz?'

"Oh, it's great! The class is incredibly well behaved so far.. but there are two girls that kind of messed up, you could say." He replied as he wrote down notes with his right hand.

'And they are..?'

"Glinda and Elphaba."

'Wait. You mean like.. the good witch and the bad witch?' She asked.

"Yes, I do!"

'That is insane!' Amy practically screamed into the phone.

"Yes, I know, I know.."

Amy then calmed down. 'So erm.. what were they doing?'

"Whispering stuff to each other. Gossip, I guess. I mean, I thought I heard my name in their conversation but I just thought that.. but yeah, that's it, really."

'Well, Rory and I are about to have dinner..'

"Dinner, hm? Well, looks like Oz is in the same timezone. Anyways, have a delicious dinner and a good night, Amy. Say hi to Rory for me."

'Alright, alright. Goodbye, Doctor.' He then pressed the button to stop the phone call, putting the phone down on the table as he sighed.

"Alright, Doctor. Lesson plans! I need to write lesson plans.." He said, jumping up and picking up a book from one of his many shelves. "The History of Oz and other knowledge... oh brilliant.. what shall they learn about next?" He asked himself as he flipped through the pages.

"Ah! The Gillikin Country.. great." The Doctor said with a grin as he put the book down on his desk, taking a paper and starting to write down things quite quickly.

Meanwhile, in Shiz University, Elphaba was still flipping through books in the library. The history section of the library, to be specific. She was alone in that huge place. Why was she there though? Well, there was one book she wanted to read about that the Doctor had mentioned. She looked to the small clock on the wall. 8:13, it read. The library was closing in at least 17 minutes so she had to hurry. For at least five minutes, she was looking through the shelves until she finally saw the book she needed. Elphaba picked up the book and looked at the cover. All You Need To Know About Gallifrey, it said on the front in big blue letters. The Doctor mentioned that he was from Gallifrey during their friendly conversation. 'And Glinda just had to interrupt our conversation.. he had much more things to say..' She muttered under her breath.

Elphaba then rushed to the librarian who wasn't exactly paying attention to anything.

"Erm.. excuse me? I would like to borrow this book.." She said. The librarian looked up to her and nodded, reminded her to return it in a week or less. Nodding her head, Elphaba ran out of the library and back to Glinda and her's room.

Opening the door, there she saw Glinda already asleep in her bed, snoring quite loudly. Elphaba chuckled to herself as she quietly closed the door, walking over to her desk. Putting the book down, she turned on the small lamp on it, sitting down on her chair.

'Time to learn about the Doctor's home..' She thought to herself as she flipped the book open. She read with curiosity as she learned about this Gallifrey place. She was quite shocked to find out that Gallifrey wasn't just another place in Oz, but another planet itself! Reading through even more, she found out that the Doctor was part of a race called the Timelords who apparently could live for over thousands of year. She then raised her head and looked to Glinda, thinking, 'The Doctor could be over a thousand years old.. and Glinda is 18 and a half.' The realisation made her eyes widen but eventually, she just shook her head and continued reading. I mean, if Glinda wanted to know, she had to find out herself.

After what seemed like forever (and what was actually an hour and a half), Elphaba finally finished half of the book. The Doctor was definitely not from this world. That statement just kept going in her mind but after a few minutes, she noticed she was just staring at the book. Elphaba closed the book and turned off the lamp. It was time that she went to sleep, wasn't it? She didn't want to think about this too much. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and lied down in her bed, quickly falling asleep, forgetting to even unbraid her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elphaba woke up and rubbed her eyes. She slept for quite a long time. Standing up, she glanced at the small clock Glinda and she had over their door. '9:10. I really did sleep for a long time.' She thought to herself.

"Well, a happy Saturday morning to you, Elphie." Glinda said out of nowhere which startled Elphaba.

She turned around to look at Glinda."That scared the life out of me! Glind- Wait. Is that the book I borrowed?"

She asked, pointing to the book in Glinda's hands.

"Yep. Why'd you borrow this book? Is there some sort of scientific essay we have to do but I forgot?" Glinda said, giggling at her own joke.

"No. It's because the Doctor recommended it to me."

"Oh. So is that what you two were talking about yesterday? This book?" Glinda asked, looking up from the book to look at Elphaba as she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Glinda." Elphaba replied, rolling her eyes.

"So. Why Gallifrey? Is it a really cool planet vacation spot or something? Is it.." More questions came out of Glinda's mouth and Elphaba finally replied.

"It is where the Doctor lived during his childhood!" Elphaba finally said, annoyance being easily heard in her voice.

"Wait.. the Doctor? Y-you're joking!" She said, shocked. "He can't be an alien.. that isn't possible!"

"Well, from the stuff in the book, it seems like it."

Glinda couldn't believe all of this. She stared at the book with disbelief before looking back to Elphaba, stating, "We gotta find his house and ask him."

_3 and a half hours later..._

"Are you sure this is the place, Elphie?" Glinda asked, staring and pointing at the blue box in front of them. "I mean, not only are we in front of this.. police box thing, but! We are also in the middle of a forest! What does police box even mean?"

"Well, this is where the other teachers said he'd be." Elphaba replied, scratching the back of her head. "They even told me his house was huge."

".. well, does this thing even qualify as a house?" Glinda asked, pointing at the blue box once again.

"I don't think so." Elphaba replied.

"Wait. Why are we having this conversation? We are supposed to be asking the Doctor questions!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Then.. knock on it. Y'know, the box thingy." Glinda simply replied. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba finally knocked on the door of the said 'box thingy'. They waited for what seemed like forever until the Doctor opened the door slightly, peeking his head out.

"Oh! Girls! What a delight to see you! What brings you here?" He asked, opening the door wide enough to walk out but not to get a peek inside.

"So.. erm.." Elphaba nudged Glinda's shoulder which made her froze in place for a few seconds before she started to speak.

"Well, I.. I mean, we! Yes, we. We would like to have a nice and delightful conversation with you, Doctor!" She said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, of course! I should probably step out of the way to let you girls in.. right?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"It's tiny in there though." Elphaba quickly replied.

"Is that what you think? Well, you'll be shocked.." The Doctor said, backing into the blue box slowly. The two girls looked at each other confused before walking in cautiously, Glinda going first. Glinda simply expected for her to bump into the Doctor but instead she got greeted by a wide and spacious room. As Elphaba went inside as well, they looked to the Doctor, then exchanged glances before running out of the place, tapping each side of the box before going back inside. The both of them exclaimed in unison, "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Exactly! Welcome to the TARDIS, girls!" The Doctor said with a wide grin. This was always his favourite part of letting new people in the TARDIS.

"The box.. or the TARDIS.. big.. inside.. controls.. Doctor... I'm confused!" Glinda said, a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"TARDIS, eh? Looks like you really are a Timelord after all." Elphaba said as she walked up towards and around the control panel.

"Oh, read the book, hm? Interesting, aren't we?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes. Your race is quite an interesting.. thing to study about." Elphaba replied as calmly as she could.

She then looked to Glinda who suddenly ran up the steps and to the Doctor.

"So how old are you?" She quickly asked.

"Oh.. about a thousand years old. I've lost track, to be honest." Glinda then stared at him with disbelief before fainting into his arms.

"Well.. she's a bit heavy.." The Doctor said which made Elphaba giggle.

"Oh.. Doctor?"

"Yes, Elphaba?"

"We haven't exactly eaten lunch yet. Would it be trouble if we had lunch here?"

"No! Not at all. I'll gladly let you two have lunch here.. well, let's wait for Glinda to wake up first. Fainting out of shock usually doesn't last that long. It lasts about.. 4 to 6 minutes.. I think that's it. Is it? Oh, I don't know! I'm rambling on again.." He said as he took Glinda to the closest guest bedroom which was luckily pretty close to his right. The Doctor opened the door, laying Glinda down on the bed with a bit of help from Elphaba.

"If she'll find out that I touched her, she will faint again. I promise you that, Doctor.." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Glinda.

"Will she? You're not bad at all, Elphaba."

"Am I? Oh, I feel flattered. It's an incredibly rare moment when people say that to me." She blushed a dark shade of green.

"Well.. I better make us a snack or something. I don't exactly have anything suitable for a nice lunch here.." The Doctor chuckled and gave Elphaba pat on the head before walking off. She then looked back to Glinda whose eyes were slowly fluttering open.

She sat up and looked at Elphaba.

"You recovered from your shock yet?" Elphaba asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess.. oh, he's so dreamy too.." Glinda said, pouting but suddenly getting her optimism back. "He looks young enough anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Well, he's just preparing some food for us so.. let's get a move on, alright?"

"Fiiiiine." Glinda said in a whiny voice. The two of them stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the TARDIS halls.

"Doctor!" The two called out, waiting for a shout back.

"Over here, girls!" They heard from a room. Yes, just a room. No specifications. Why? They didn't know where they heard it.

"Well, we better find where that came from." Glinda said, sighing. "Oh, this is going to be bad.."

Nearly half an hour passed when they finally found the kitchen. Walking inside, they saw the Doctor.

"Oh, hello girls! You two were late! But this isn't class, this is just a nice casual get together isn't it? I mean, you two aren't really in school attire. Neither are we in Shiz University. Well, you may be wondering why I'm still in my clothes from yesterday but I'm not! I got a different bowtie! See?" He asked with a grin as he made it spin. "Spinning bowties. Oh, I love these.."

As the Doctor continued his rambling, Glinda whispered to Elphaba, "Is he really this talkative?" She asked as Elphaba nodded.

"... and that brings me to the topic of the iPhone 14s! And.. oh right, you two are here and you two are hungry. C'mon then. Have a sit down." The Doctor said, pointing to the dining table that wasn't in their view. As the two girls sat down, they both sighed in relief as their feet hurt after searching for the kitchen.

"So.. what's for lunch?" Glinda asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Well, my fabulous guest. We're having my favorite... fish fingers and custard." The Doctor then put down a bowl of custard alongside a plate of fish fingers. The two girls raised their eyebrows.

"Fish fingers and.. custard? Isn't custard supposed to be saved for dessert?" Glinda asked.

"Not for me." He replied with a grin as he took a fish finger, dipping it into the bowl of custard and giving it a bite. He chewed and swallowed before saying, "It's delicious! Try it."

Glinda simply watched with a slightly concerned look. As for Elphaba, she actually took a fish finger and dipped it into the custard. "It's probably not that bad." Elphaba said as she took a bite, chewing it for a few seconds before letting out a long, 'mmm'.

"I told you it was good! C'mon Glinda! Try it... for me?" He asked, doing some sort of puppy eyes. Glinda simply looked at the Doctor before admitting defeat, slowly picking up a fish finger and dipping it in, taking a little nibble.

"H-hey.. this is pretty good!" Glinda said. The three then continued eating more.

A few minutes later, the Doctor, Elphaba and Glinda were back in the main room, the room with the control panel.

"So.. this thing can fly, Doctor?" Elphaba asked, walking around the control panel, looking at the buttons and whatnot on it.

"Yes, it can! It can fly through space.." The Doctor suddenly paused. "... and through time." He said with a grin.

"Oh, time too? The book never said that." Elphaba said with a rather surprised look.

"Hey, I could take both of you to another.. time. Would you like that?" He asked. The two girls then exchanged glances before nodding their heads.

"Well, get ready for a ride, girls!" He said as he suddenly ran around the control panel, pressing buttons and whatnot. He then placed his hand on a lever. "You two better look for something to hold onto."

"Why is that?" Glinda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's going to be bumpy." He then pulled the lever which sent them flying, the two girls falling on the floor.


End file.
